


Au where Rusty was in Greaseball’s gang

by Fandom_Trash_Goblin



Series: Stex drabbles [12]
Category: Starlight Express - Phillips/Stilgoe/Webber
Genre: Greaseball is an ass, M/M, The Rockies are good siblings, The gang care, Whump, some of them do at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 08:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30018645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Trash_Goblin/pseuds/Fandom_Trash_Goblin
Summary: Idk what to say, just read and be amazed at my stupidity. I don’t know how to incorporate songs into writing. Sorry.
Relationships: Rusty/Greaseball (past)
Series: Stex drabbles [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122296
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Au where Rusty was in Greaseball’s gang

“That isn’t fair, GB! You shouldn’t cheat!” Rusty hissed.

“Shut it, Rust.” Greaseball sighed, not even looking at the shorter engine. 

“I ain’t shutting up this time!” Rusty snapped, “I’m telling the marshals!” He got Greaseball’s attention at that. 

“Shut it, Rust.” Greaseball said through gritted teeth. 

“You’re a cheater!” Rusty yelled, some trains were looking at the two now. 

“Shut up, damn it!” Greaseball growled warningly, getting more angry by the second. 

“Don’t you dare tell me to shut up! You know, I’ve had it up to here with-“ Rusty didn’t get to finish his sentence before Greaseball interrupted. 

“That’s it!” Greaseball yelled, shoving the small steamer from his couplers and making him fall to the ground. 

“We’re done! You’re out of the gang!” Greaseball announced, “Don’t know why I ever thought a Steam train could run with me!” He turned away. 

“Grease-“ Rusty reached out for the engine. 

“Teach him a lesson!” Greaseball told the members of his gang that decided to hang around. 

“Greaseball!” Rusty growled as Greaseball skated away, “Get back here, you son of a-“ he stopped talking when someone kicked him in the stomach.

After he was throughly beaten and on the ground, they left. One asshole spat on him before skating off.

He sat up and looked to CB as the caboose sat next to him, “What?” He snapped.

CB, always the confusing little truck he was, just sang. 

“All alone, you think you're on your own, You think there's no one in the world who cares for you, That isn't true, there's me.” CB set an arm around Rusty’s shoulders while the steamer chuffed. 

“I many not be the one you want to see, But if you need someone who's kind then look behind, And there you'll find, there's me.” Rusty rolled his eyes. He didn’t want to hear this right now. 

“I'll be near, standing by, never fear, you can cry, In a while, you will smile, and I'll be there to see.” He grabbed Rusty’s chin and made him look up at him. 

“By yourself, you have to cry yourself, Nobody else can cry the tears you have to cry,

But I will try, there's me. Until then, when-“ Rusty shoved the brake van off of him. 

“CB, leave me alone.” Rusty growled. He didn’t want to be comforted, he wanted Greaseball back...

The brake van sighed before rolling away. 

Rusty looked up again when three diesels that he was all too familiar with skated into view.

“Rust...you okay?” Gear asked.

“I don’t know, what do you think?” Rusty responded sassily and Lube snickered. 

“C’mon, let’s get you up.” Tank said, reaching down to help the small engine. 

He didn’t get far because The Rockies skated towards their brother at that moment.

“Back off!” Rocky gripped Tank by the shoulder and shoved him away.

“Dude-“ Gear began. Rocco crackled his knuckles at him and Rocket growled. 

“All of you stay the hell away from our brother!” Roxy hissed. 

The three engines took the hint and skated away in a hurry. 

The four boxcars’ expressions softened a bit and they focused on Rusty.

“Alright, let’s see.” Rocco said quietly, helping the steamer to his wheels.

“I’m fine...” Rusty murmured. 

“You clearly ain’t.” Roxy snorted, examining the engines head to make sure there wasn’t too much damage.

“The hell did GB let them do that for?” Rocket asked, usually Greaseball didn’t let any engine lay a finger on his partner.

“He...He...” Rusty’s lip trembled, and tears began to fall. The Rockies backed up a little as Rusty began singing. 

“I've been... it's awful! I know it's absurd... I've been... no... I can't say it. I can't say the word! I've been U.N.C.O.U.P.L.E.D! I can't bring myself to say it. No siree...I'm an engine full of tension, I'm a train made of pain! I've been U.N.C.O.U.P.L.E.D! I may be corroded but I ain’t overloaded. How could I not have shamed him? How could I not have blamed him? He knows I’m just second-class, Went in search for chrome and brass, Went to find some other fool like me...And I'm just U.N.C.O.U.P.L.E.D! I can't seem to stop C.R.Y.I.N.G! People look at me and think, “There he goes, the missing link"! He’s been U.N.C.O.U.P.L.E.D! And I'm just U.N.C.O.U.P.L.E.D! But I'll get my R.E.V.E.N.G.E! He'll come crawling back one day, And I'll turn to him and say Go away, you B.A.S.T.A.R.D!” 

Well, all that would have to wait because Rusty fell to his knees and sobbed. 

“I’m so stupid! Why did I say anything!?” The corroded steamer cried.

The Rockies were at his side in a second, trying to comfort him an tell him that he was in the right. 

“You ain’t stupid!” Rocket reassured him.

“Anyone would have said something!” Rocco nodded.

“Greaseball doesn’t know what he lost!” Rocky leaned down to take the younger train in his arms. He knew Rusty didn’t like physical affection since he joined the gang, but he figured he’d need it right now.

“I’m gonna get Poppa.” Roxy said, rushing off to find their father. 


End file.
